te SEGUIRE
by wendisnice
Summary: AKANE Y RANMA NO PUEDEN  DESHACER EL ERROR QUE COMETIERON EN SU FALLIDO MATRIMONIO, ELLOS TIENEN QUE TOMAR UNA DECISION ANTES DE QUE EL DOLOR LOS DESTRUYA. QUE HARAN?
1. Chapter 1

**TE SEGUIRE**

**Los personajes de "Ranma ½" pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi**

**CAPITULO 1**

**EL SOBRE **

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde la última boda fallida entre Akane y Ranma, aunque al principio hasta ellos os creyeron que pronto podrían olvidar lo sucedido y volver a la normalidad, las cosas entre ambos jóvenes eran cada vez más lejanas. Ellos que en algún momento se habían convertido en los mejores amigos, y eran apoyo mutuo, hoy apenas intercambiaban palabras, solo cuando era necesario y ya no pasaban ningún momento juntos y menos aun solos. Sus padres veían con angustia esta situación, pero su sentimiento de culpa, les impedía, participar en cualquier plan de reconciliación.

A Akane esta situación la mantenía deprimida y nerviosa, pues después, de ser tan cercana a Ranma y de estar pendiente de todas sus cosas, aparentar constantemente que él le era indiferente era muy difícil. No dejaba de pensar en lo que Ranma hacia cuando no estaba en casa, y con cuál de sus "prometidas" pasaría este tiempo.

Mientras tanto Ranma, pasaba por una situación similar, todo el tiempo evitaba estar en casa y se mantenía, en otros lugares, aunque siempre solo, en parte culpaba a su familia, a los "enamorados" de Akane y a sus "prometidas" por lo que había pasado ese día. Pero aun para él, que siempre fue tan egocéntrico, era evidente que la culpa era suya. Nadie lo había obligado a declarársele a Akane en Jusenkyo y menos aun a ser tan cruel con ella el día de su fallido matrimonio.

Ese día las cosas no fueron diferentes a los otros días, ambos se levantaron a entrenar por su lado y luego de desayunar se fueron de la casa hacia lugares distintos. Era casi de noche cuando Akane entra de nuevo en su hogar. Era evidente que Ranma aun no había llegado.

Akane: Hola Kasumi, ¿te ayudo en algo?

Kasumi: Hola hermanita, no, no es necesario ya tengo todo listo. Sabes si, ¿Ranma hoy vendrá a comer?

Akane observa a su hermana con una mirada llena de dolor, esta pregunta solo rememoraba sus propios pensamientos

Akane: no, no lo sé. Respondió en voz baja.

Akane se disponía a subir a su habitación, cuando, su hermana volvió a llamar su atención.

Kasumi: ahhh, Akane casi lo olvido hoy llego un sobre para ti, lo deje sobre la nevera en la cocina, ¿podrías ir por él?

Akane: ¿Un sobre? Bueno iré en un rato por el

Ranma llego muy tarde esa noche, había ido a entrenar en un bosque cercano a la ciudad, y allí había pasado todo el día, a veces entrenando a veces, solo pensando en cómo solucionar la situación en la que él se había metido.

Cuando llego entro directamente a la cocina, y allí a la nevera, comenzó a prepararse un Sándwich. Cuando levanto la mirada vio un sobre con membretes, que tenia claramente el nombre de su prometida. Se lleno de curiosidad y soltó lo que estaba haciendo, para tomar el documento.

Ranma pensaba: ¿un sobre?, Akane no recibe mucha correspondencia, ¿Qué será? Levanto el sobre y lo movió para ver si a contra luz se podía ver algo. En otra época tal vez hasta lo habría destapado, para después con descaro decir que lo había hecho sin culpa, su prometida se molestaría, pero sería por muy poco tiempo. Hoy, no haría eso ni loco, sabía que aquel lazo era muy frágil y no toleraría la furia de la chica.

Después de comer Akane subió a su cuarto la comida no había sido muy amena, si hermana Nabiki, comento la constante falta de Ranma a la cena, lo cual dejo a la chica sin mayor apetito. Se recostó sobre la cama y el sueño acudió a ella. Tarde, algunos ruidos la despertaron, ella sentía algo de sed y se dirigió a la cocina. Bajo evitando hacer ruido, al entrar vio a Ranma con su sobre en la mano intentando ver que había adentro. Ella estaba furiosa, ¿Cómo era posible que el aún tomara sus cosas con tal tranquilidad y descaro? Pero ya vería.

Se movió rápidamente y arranco el sobre de su mano, él sin más se quedo perplejo, pues al ver su rostro noto una mirada que no descifraba. Ella lo veía con total amargura y reproche, sus ojos castaños, siempre dulces (a pesar del mal genio), no mostraban esa característica. Era la primera vez que era consciente de lo mucho que la había herido y de lo difícil que sería recomponer la situación entre ambos. Por esta razón frente a la mirada fría de Akane él solo respondía con una mirada de dolor y de angustia.

Akane con más calma de lo que él esperaba dijo: TE PIDO EL FAVOR QUE DEJES MIS COSAS EN PAZ, NO QUIERO QUE TE VUELVAS A ENTROMETER.

Ranma intento hablar pero la forma como ella se había dirigido a él, lo dejo congelado, no se lo esperaba, _¿Qué había sucedido con su dulce Akane?,_ hacia un gran esfuerzo por no llorar, solo se había sentido así el día en que creyó que ella había muerto.

Akane se volteo y subió a su cuarto, aunque estaba molesta, no esperaba la mirada de su prometido, su dolor era evidente, _¿o seria solo su imaginación?_ Cuando llego a su habitación dejo de lado el sobre y se tiro a la cama para acallar sus sollozos.

Mientras tanto Ranma subía al tejado y escuchaba el dolor expresado por su prometida en el cuarto. Su corazón expresaba de la misma forma lo que sentía pues, él no podía dejar de llorar.

En la mañana Akane no tenía ganas de desayunar, había llorado hasta altas horas de la noche y había llegado a la conclusión que debía ingeniarse algo para disminuir el dolor que sentía, para alejarse del sufrimiento. Después de dar vueltas en la cama, decidió levantarse y observo de nuevo el sobre en la mesa, ¿Por qué no lo había abierto?, lo tomo y lo abrió, pero antes de sacar su contenido, tuvo el presentimiento que su vida estaba a punto de cambiar. Respiro profundo y saco esas locas ideas de su cabeza. Saco la carta y no pudo controlar su asombro, no lo podía creer su presentimiento era real, nunca creyó que recibiría esa carta.


	2. Chapter 2

**TE SEGUIRE**

**CAPITULO 2**

**UNA DIFICIL DESICIÓN**

Akane observo de nuevo el sobre en la mesa, ¿Por qué no lo había abierto?, lo tomo y lo abrió, pero antes de sacar su contenido, tuvo el presentimiento que su vida estaba a punto de cambiar. Respiro profundo y saco esas locas ideas de su cabeza. Saco la carta y no pudo controlar su asombro, no lo podía creer su presentimiento era real, nunca creyó que recibiría esa carta.

Mientras la leía recordó el día en que comenzó todo esto

FLASH BACK

Akane salía de clase de Química cuando su profesora le había pedido que se quedara unos minutos.

Profesora: Akane el trabajo que me entregaste la semana anterior fue impresionante, ¿no has pensado en estudiar algo relacionado con la química, la biología o la medicina?

Akane: Hmmmm, la verdad algunas veces lo he pensado, son áreas que me gustan mucho en especial, La Medicina. Pero, la verdad es que tengo algunas obligaciones con el Dojo de la familia que no me permitirían hacer esto.

Profesora: pero, ¿Por qué no envías por lo menos la solicitud?, mira se que con tus calificaciones y tus aptitudes serás aceptadas en una de las mejores universidades de Tokyo.

Akane: Usted… ¿de verdad cree eso?

Profesora: sabes, no creas que yo te estoy forzando a algo, piénsalo, pero mientras tanto, ¿Por qué no envías la solicitud? ¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?

Akane: pues profe,… no lo sé… esto me toma de sorpresa, sin embargo me da curiosidad saber si me aceptarían, ¿Qué le parece si enviamos la solicitud y luego tomamos la decisión?

Profesora: bueno es una buena idea. Mañana traeré un formulario de la Universidad de Tokyo, es una de las más prestigiosas del mundo, yo tengo uno en casa.

Akane: está bien profe, gracias

Akane se levanto de la silla en la que estaba y luego se dirigió a la puerta, una vez estaba allí, se volteo y le dijo a la profesora.

Akane: profe, ¿podría hacerme otro favor? Ante la cara de afirmación de la mujer, prosiguió- ¿Podría guardar esto en absoluto secreto? No quiero que ninguno de mis compañeros se entere

Profesora: jajajaja, claro que si Akane, Ranma no se enterara.

Akane se puso color carmesí, ¿era tan obvia?,

Akane: Gracias profe, hasta mañana.

Al día siguiente Akane se reunió con su maestra quien le ayudo a llenar la solicitud y además, le ayudo a enviarla, la verdad Akane lo hacía sin mucho entusiasmo, jamás la recibirían en una universidad tan prestigiosa y mucho menos becada, además si así sucedía ¿Qué pasaría con Ranma?

FIN FLASH BACK

La pregunta que se había hecho ese día ya poco importaba, por si sola ahora sonaba vacía, lo que pasara con él no debía importarle, ahora debía preocuparse por sí misma.

Observo de nuevo la carta y la releyó:

Apreciada Señorita Tendo:

Por medio de la presente le informamos que su solicitud para aplicar como estudiante de nuestra prestigiosa institución, fue ACEPTADA y gracias las referencias de sus maestros y sus notas nos complace adjudicarle una beca para acceder a nuestro programa de CIENCIAS MEDICAS.

Contamos con su presencia al comenzar el otoño en las instalaciones de nuestra institución para organizar su estadía y responsabilidades.

Atentamente

Ridko Takahashi

Decano de la facultad.

Akane pensó en la cara que pondrían todos al saber de esta noticia, en el llanto de su padre, su tío y tía, en la cara de Ranma, allí fue donde se desconcertó, ¿Cómo podía aun pensar que quizá el se pondría triste?, es posible que hasta se ponga feliz, por fin será libre.

Pero a pesar de todos esos argumentos dejar a su familia y no volver a ver a Ranma, no era tan fácil, aunque sea para ella misma ya había aceptado que amaba a Ranma y dejarlo no solucionaría su dolor, pero era un buen inicio. Bajo ese razonamiento ella tomo la decisión de irse. Nada la detendría.

Para que sus planes no fueran troncados por ninguno de sus familiares por medio de alguna loca idea, decidió guardar el secreto hasta el final, mientras tanto haría todas sus diligencias a escondidas, y quizá su querida maestra la ayudaría en esto.

Después de tomar semejante decisión se sintió con mayor ánimo y salió a bañarse para comenzar de una vez con los preparativos para su viaje, al fin y al cabo la carta solicitaba su presencia para dentro de un mes.

Las siguientes dos semanas las dedico a sacar los documentos que le solicitaban adjuntos, y a ver cuáles de sus cosas llevaría y cuales aun le hacían falta, además debía conseguir los textos que le exigían, para comprarlos dio algunas clases de artes marciales y de química y matemáticas a niños, de algo debía servir ser tan buena en estas áreas.

Este proyecto hizo que su comportamiento y actitud, cambiaran se veía más tranquila, y hasta más alegre. Cosa que no sucedía con Ranma, el se veía, mas huraño, lejano, no dormía bien, no comía y se veía muy delgado y demacrado. Esta actitud no era pasada por alto por los demás familiares. Pero al igual que antes decidieron dejar que el tiempo pasara.

Una noche Akane bajo a tomar leche a la cocina, y al ir hacia allá, se encontró con Ranma quien hasta ahora venia llegando, en cuanto se encontraron, se quedaron mirando, casi de manera inconsciente, pero sí muy intensa. Los ojos azules de Ranma parecían recobrar un poco de la vida que habían perdido, sin embargo, seguían muy tristes. Mientras los de Akane eran acariciadores, pacíficos, llenos de la antigua ternura que la caracterizaba.

Ranma: A…kane… no pensé que aun estarías despierta

La mirada de Akane se esfumo

Akane: no te preocupes, no me demorare, así que no tendrás que verme por mucho tiempo. Podrás comer tranquilo. -Pronunció casi con rencor

Ranma se quedo mudo no esperaba una respuesta tan agresiva de parte de ella. Además por alguna razón, le pareció que la forma como ella le había hablado intentaba decir mucho más de lo que aparentaba.

Akane subió corriendo a su habitación, entro en su cuarto y se recostó contra la puerta, ella debía irse, lo que había sucedido reafirmaba su decisión. Esto le rompería el corazón, porque en esa casa vivía su familia y también Ranma, el amor de su vida y a pesar que ambos tomaran caminos distintos, él seguiría siendo la persona más importante de su vida por mucho tiempo. Ella podía sentir, la presión y el ardor en su pecho y las ganas de llorar, pero no se lo permitiría- ¡no más! ¡No más! Ya no puedo sufrir mas, seré fuerte, YO siempre he sido fuerte- se repetía mentalmente buscando la manera de calmarse. Así paso un buen tiempo hasta que agotada logro conciliar el sueño.

Mientras tanto Ranma, había decidido salir al jardín y mirar el pequeño lago que lo adornaba, a esta hora de la noche, su superficie reflejaba el cielo, casi sin estrellas tomando el color del cabello de su amada Akane, dejando que allí se perdieran sus pensamientos y lo llevaran a momentos más dulces a su lado. Al final su mente concluyo –Akane tiene razón no soy más que un idiota, que no es capaz de reconocer la felicidad cuando se la entregan en bandeja de plata, tuve la oportunidad de compartir días de sol, frías noches, deseados atardeceres y hermosos amaneceres al lado de Akane y el miedo y la prepotencia me lo impidieron, quizá jamás volveré a tener esta suerte, lo merezco, PERO NO ME VOY A DAR POR VENCIDO, un Saotome nunca lo hace, debo dejar pasar algunos días y luego, cuando Akane este más tranquila voy a encarar mis sentimientos y tratar de construir una nueva relación con ella, si así lo hare.- así sonrió hacia sus adentros pensando en las diferentes cosas que haría para reconquistar a su amada, lo que él no sabía es que el tiempo se le estaba acabando.

CONTINUARA…

**Notas: agradezco a quienes me han dejado sus comentarios, pues, hacen que me entre un afán intenso de escribir, tratare de obedecer a esta intensión.**


End file.
